1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a registration and contour correction circuit and method for a solid-state camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a registration and contour correction circuit and method that can electrically perform the registration correction of a solid-state image pickup device, as well as adaptively correct pixel by pixel the deterioration of spatial frequency components involved in the electrical registration correction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, registration errors of a solid-state image pickup device can arise if the relative positions of two or more images among red, green and blue images or portions thereof do not match each other.
Such a registration error of a solid-state image pickup device arises from a mounting error of pickup elements of red, green and blue, and chromatic aberration of an optical lens system. Although the mounting of pickup elements is performed by using a very precise jig, perfect obviation of the registration error is almost impossible.
Furthermore, since the registration error of the solid-state image device is determined by the mounting accuracy, dynamic registration correction in response to the chromatic aberration due to the dynamic change of magnification of lenses cannot be achieved.
In practice, however, use of a zoom lens can arise registration errors owing to the chromatic aberration of the lens produced as the zoom angle is altered. This will greatly deteriorates the quality of the composite output signal of the camera.